Andromeda
Mission Statement ::Andromeda does not seek power, or strength, or control of the cyberverse. We are not a left-wing nor a right-wing alliance, nor are we decidedly neutral or imperialistic. Andromeda exists as a haven for intelligent, enthusiastic players seeking to learn the politics, economics, and secrets of Planet Bob. We strive to integrate many different morals, ethics and ideals into our community, yet we also work to build a strong core loyalty to the alliance. We are always searching for innovative ways to better our alliance, always reaching for the stars that we emulate. Above all, we are fun, mature and loyal people, working to build a fun, mature and loyal alliance, an alliance which can be trusted unquestionably by her allies, an alliance that can be respected by even her cruelest critics. ::::::::::Ephriam Grey, Founder, First and Second Ordinat History Andromeda was founded by Ephriam Grey and Statesman28, both members of Invicta's government, in late January, 2008. Ephriam Grey and Statesman28 were tech raided consistently for the first few days of Andromeda's existence, which ended when the alliance merged with the Shadow Republic - originally, the merger was intended to be a 50-50 agreement, with the new name "the Republic of Andromeda", the Andromeda flag, and a re-written charter on the Shadow Republic forums. Both Ephriam Grey and King Scouser, the leader of the Shadow Republic, were to rule as equals. However, the merger terms were not followed - King Scouser would not rewrite the charter, change the name, or use the Andromeda flag - eventually, Ephriam Grey uncovered evidence that Scouser had hidden various crimes against the Legion, NATO, and the NPO from him - working with NPO and NATO, Ephriam was able to save the general membership of the alliance from ZI. NATO launched Operation CHLORINE on Shadow Republic a short while later, and Ephriam Grey simultaneously surrendered, couped King Scouser and his co-conspirators, and got the rest of the alliance to safety. In his surrender to NATO, Ephriam Grey elaborates more on the situation, gives specific violations of the merger term and elaborates on the conspiracy against the Legion committed by King Scouser and other members of the Legion. On February 28, Andromeda signed the Viridian StarCluster Protective with the Viridian Entente, and on March 1 the Andromeda Foundation was ratified. In the following months, Andromeda signed treaties with NATO, UPN, FEAR, GOD, and CIS, establishing itself in the world, and growing steadily in size and strength. Andromeda participated in the CIS-FPI War, providing support and engaging in some places throughout the conflict. In mid-may, Andromeda was brought into the Continuum-NoV War activating the Andromeda/FEAR MDoAP and declaring war with FEAR on Legio X. A day later, Andromeda declared war on Freaksafari.com in defense of FEAR. They withdrew from the conflict after Freaksafari.com and Legio X surrendered after a week of fighting. Andromeda underwent major changes on May 20, by officially relocating to the Green Team and signing the United Jungle Accords. On the same day, Andromeda upgraded its protectorate with the Viridian Entente from a Protectorate agreement to a Mutual Defense and optional Aggression Pact. Days after moving to the Green Team, Andromeda declared war on the League of Free Nations, a secret bloc containing the remants of Walford's NONE, along with ArGo, GOD and CIS, stating various acts of war by the League of Free Nations as a Casus Belli. Treaties